The primary objective of this SBIR Phase I contract is to focus on the medication development of puerarin (NPI-0311G), an isoflavonoid glycoside, as a potential therapeutic agent for attenuating alcohol drinking problems. The Contractor will: isolate in quantity puerarin from Kudzu and to establish a GLP quality control method; obtain the optimal doses of puerarin for suppressing alcohol intake in High Alcohol Drinking (HAD) rabbits; synthesize puerarin for preclinical pharmacokinetic studies; and generate preclinical data on toxicology, pharmacokinetics, disposition, and stability to support Phase II application and IND submission.